Penguin Tales: Volume 2
Penguin Tales: Volume 2 is an in-game book published by Snowball Press. It can be found in the Book Room. The book features three more stories written by users from the original Club Penguin. The three stories are called: The Day my Puffle Went On an Adventure, All in a Day's Work and My Puffle's Party. Stories The Day my Puffle Went On an Adventure by Chochypop Main Cast *Pickles the Puffle - A puffle who wants to enjoy some freedom. *Gary the Gadget Guy - An inventor and EPF agent on Club Penguin Island, who wants a puffle to test his new invention. *Pickles' Owner - The narrator of the story, who seems to be looking for his puffle, Pickles. Script *My puffle, Pickles had always been up to his neck in trouble. But I never quite thought any puffle -not even Pickles-could be so mischievous! *It was a fine spring morning on the island and the air was light and crisp in the gleaming sun. I latched my bright green puffle, Pickles, onto the lead and together we said goodbye to my other puffles, stepping out into the winter wonderland that was Club Penguin. Pickles skipped along, leaving me to drag behind him. *I was planning to go to meet my friends at the Dock, to have a snowball fight against the red team, when Pickles darted ahead! His pull was so strong that I had to let go of the lead, and he scampered off into the trees, submerging into the wilderness of Club Penguin. I stumbled after him, searching frantically, but he was nowhere to be seen. *Meanwhile, Pickles was enjoying his rare freedom, wandering around the huge, snow-topped trees. After about three hours walking in the wild, he came to a huge cave. He peered inside, immensely curious. The inside of the cave stretched out like a long, long corridor, Pickles shuffled inside, sniffing the ground as he went. Suddenly, a shadow emerged from the darkness. *"Hello?" whispered a very familiar voice. A blue penguin stepped out from the shadows. It was Gary the Gadget Guy! "Oh, hello young puffle!" Gary bent down to stroke the surprised puffle. "And I was just wanting a little creature like you to test out my invention!" he continued excitedly. Without another word he scooped Pickles into his flippers and they both waddled off into the depth of the cave. *Gary carried Pickles to an outdoor testing area where he was getting ready to launch something. "Ready young puffle?" Gary asked as he strapped Pickles into a little cockpit. *"This is the PufflePoster1002!" He declared proudly. "It is designed to get penguins' igloos quick as a wink!" He pulled down a lever. "Ready, steady, GO!"He released the lever and the cockpit, along with Pickles, soared into the air. *At that moment, I was standing on the mountain, scanning the wilderness for Pickles, when suddenly the cockpit zoomed in and landed with a huge BANG! I raced over to the little metal ball. *As I was looking anxiously into the glass windowpane, a little ball of fluffy green fur emerged from the cockpit, looking very bedraggled. At that moment I knew it was him. *"PICKLES!" I yelped, lifting him up into my arms and cuddling him close. He grinned sheepishly up at me. I took him in my arms and we walked home together. Later on Gary came to tell me the whole story, and boy will I never let Pickles out of my sight again! The End All In A Day's Work by Sammysays Main Cast *PSA Agent - The narrator, also an agent who looks to protect penguins across Club Penguin Island. *G/Gary the Gadget Guy - The main inventor for the PSA, who assigns the PSA Agent a special mission. *Owner of Pizza Parlor - The owner of the Pizza Parlor in which the other PSA agents tried to investigate about the parlor being broken into. *Other PSA Agents - Agents who went on a mission before and eventually disappeared. Script *The secret mission was assigned to me. I knew it was serious. They said to come alone and tell no one of my whereabouts. I could feel the suspense rising as I entered the HQ. *"Agent, you're the only one qualified to take on such a serious duty," G said with a dignified tone. *"Tell me more," I answered, trying not to sound too eager. "Three of our finest agents went on a mission yesterday, but they never came back." *I felt a bad feeling in my left flipper. You see, when there is trouble, my left flipper gets a little twitch. "Where were they headed?" I questioned. *"Someone had called saying that the Pizza Parlor was broken into. They found a lead and went to the Forest. We lost all communication after that," G explained. "Here: take this. Just in case," he said handing me a jetpack. *I decided to get right down to it. I immediately went to the Pizza Parlor. I began asking the owner a couple f questions. *"They came in and asked me about what I saw then they searched the place," he answered. He didn't act all suspicious so I kept up my search. *As I went outside I heard a scraping noise coming from the Lighthouse. I rushed to the source, but it was only Captain Rockhopper scraping the ice off his ship. I decided to head into the Forest. Suddenly I saw a dark figure move through the trees. As quiet as a mouse I moved toward it. Then I saw it, and wished it had been something besides a black puffle. *"No luck so far," I thought bitterly. Then a distress call came in on my Spy Phone. I rushed to the Cove, where it was coming from. I looked but there seemed to be no disturbance. *"Help!" a raspy voice whispered, and I saw one of the agents amongst the kelp. I quickly checked him over for injuries but he was fine. *"What happened?" I asked, frightened at the exhausted penguin before me. "We were checking the Forest when we heard a noise, then we were wiped out by a wave," he said hoarsely. "My voice went bad as I called for help." I tried not to question him too much for fear his voice would be completely lost. "Where are the others?" I asked as I helped prop him up on a log. *"I don't know. I heard something like a horn but then I fainted." He tried to say more but I shushed him. *"I'll get you to the Lodge to warm up and get some rest." He thanked me for his rescue and I continued my investigation. With no luck finding the other agents on the shore I went to investigate the Dock. When I got there I was shocked to see an abandoned Spy Phone, and the boat that usually sat there was gone. Just then I saw movement in the ocean; it was the two other agents! *"We ran out of fuel, please help us!" they cried. *"I will!" I called back. Quickly as I could I started up the jetpack. "Why are you out here?" I asked hovering over the boat. *"We were wiped out by a wave on the shore of the Cove. Our fellow agent was nowhere to be found so we decided to go looking," one said. *"Well the other penguin is safe and sound at the Lodge, so let's just get you to safety," I said grasping the flipper of one of the agents tightly. "Now you grab her flipper," I instructed. He did so and I flew them to the ground. *"Thanks a million," they said. *I reported back to the HQ. G was very amazed at the major feat I had preformed. "Excellent work Agent!" I just laughed and said, "All in a day's work!" The End My Puffle's Party by Lolliepops10 Main Cast *The Birthday Penguin - The narrator, who has no friends to celebrate his birthday with. *Billy the Puffle - The birthday penguin's puffle, who plans to host a special party surprise. *Cupcakes10 - The best friend of the birthday penguin. Script *The best party surprise that I've ever seen was when my puffle decided to host my party for me. It started when I was walking towards my igloo one winter day, and I was quite sad. It was my birthday the next day, and nobody had said Happy Birthday yet. Every year all my friends sent me a cards to wish me a Happy Birthday, but I hadn't even seen any of them for the past week. I wasn't really bored though; you can't really get bored in Club Penguin. *I just kept doing the usual working shifts at the Coffee Shop, and playing games. I wanted to have a disco party this year, but since I hadn't seen any of my friends, there was nobody to invite. *So there I was walking home sadly when my puffle, Billy, came up to me and nuzzled my flipper. I laughed, and put his lead on before he got lost. The poor little fellow gets lost everywhere, everywhere, even in my igloo! I wish puffles could communicate properly with penguins, if they could I wouldn't have been so sad for the next day. *The next morning when I woke up I was surprised to see... well that's the thing - I was surprised to see nothing at all! My eyes were tied shut tightly. This was the work of no puffle; a penguin had done this! I felt the cloth with my flipper, and was even more surprised to feel that my blindfold was made out of tatty gift wrap! *I managed to make it outside, falling over only twice, and felt the warm sun tickling my beak. I sat down on the soft snow sprinkled over my veggie-patch and sighed. This would be a boring day after all. I must have fallen asleep because when I finally got the wrapping paper off my head, it was dark as a black puffle's fur. *I rushed inside to make myself some pizza, but got bombarded by Billy in the entrance. He sat on my head, blocking my view of the igloo. *"What on earth are you-" but I couldn't finish my sentence before I heard: "SURPRISE!" *I sat up in alarm as all my friends surrounded me with hugs, and presents! It was so funny. My best pal, Cupcakes10 was dressed up as Rockhopper! It went on for the whole night, and I had the time of my life! The End Category:Penguin Tales